


Deface

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Hinata takes an accidental elbow to the face and he and Kageyama enjoy the aftermath.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 820
Collections: Haikyuu Fanfiction Archive





	Deface

**Author's Note:**

> We made it to DAY FIVE OF THE 30DAY KAGEHINA CHALLENGE! ARE YOU EXCITED!? BECAUSE I AM!
> 
> This is a tumblr prompt fill for a kiss on the nose requested by @no-other-words :> it was originally rated T but then I rolled around in the smut pile and *gestures to computer* a second part appeared.

“How many more will it take for you to forgive me?” Kageyama grumbles into his folded arms on the table of the small ice cream shop, watching a drop of condensation roll down the glass of his barely-touched milkshake, its sheen mirroring the soft rain pattering against the dark window beside their table.

Hinata’s spoon clatters against the bottom of an empty bowl as he polishes off his second hot fudge sundae. He leans back in his seat, sighing happily and licking his lips.

“Mmmmm, at least one—no— _ two _ more of those,” he says, brandishing two fingers an inch from Kageyama’s face. “And maybe a few of the chocolate dipped bar things… and some ice cream sandwiches...” he pokes Kageyama between the eyebrows with his fingers for each item he lists, “a banana split, three ice cream cakes, and a box of fudge bars and  _ maybe _ I can start getting ready to think about forgiving you.”

Kageyama groans and hides his face completely in the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama!” Hinata giggles and pats his best friend on the head. “I’m sure there’s going to be an ice cream place on campus. By the time we move into the dorms I’ll probably be close to letting you off the hook, and hey, that gives us like a whole month for me to get through all the milkshake flavors here, too!”

Kageyama ignores the obvious joke and tucks himself further into his arms.

“Okay, now you’re just making me feel bad.” Hinata pouts and slumps back into the booth. “ _ You’re _ the one who bitched about making it up to me. I said it was fine! It was an accident! Ugh, will you at least look at me?”

“I can’t. You look awful.”

“Hey!” Hinata gives a sharp blind kick under the table that seems to land against Kageyama’s shin.

“Fuck!” Kageyama snaps his head up, glaring hard. “What!? You do! It looks like I beat you or something!” he angrily gestures a hand at Hinata’s face.

“ _ Wah!!  _ Please, no more!” Hinata cries and shields his face, pretending to cower and peeking a grin out between his hands. But Kageyama’s brows draw together in a soft, pained expression and he turns towards the window. He looks so genuinely miserable that Hinata has to glance away as a heat begins to rise into his bruised face.

“Like you would ever beat me. Or  _ could _ ,” Hinata scoffs, frowning and dropping his chin to the table to stare at the handle of the spoon sticking out of his dish. He pokes at it. “It was just an accident, and you’re being way too dramatic about it. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Kageyama snorts out an incredulous breath and aims his forlorn eyes back at the straw in his milkshake.

“Okay, well, it doesn’t hurt  _ that _ bad. Your elbow probably hurts too!” Hinata points out, then he gasps, smacking his palms flat to the table in realization. “Oh my god, I should be the one buying you ice cream! I didn’t even think of that! You need your elbows to set, it’s not like I need my face to spike!”

“No, just to receive,” Kageyama mutters in a sullen deadpan as he stares at his drink. Hinata blinks at possibly the funniest thing that Kageyama has ever said, unsure if it was supposed to be a joke or not. But the ambiguity of it makes it ten times funnier for some reason and Hinata bursts out laughing.

Blue eyes go wide at the outburst. 

“Your nose is broken, dumbass!” Kageyama snaps. “How is this funny!?”

“Oh—ow!—ow ow ow—” Hinata gasps through his cackling, gently covering his face with his hands. “It was bound to happen one of these days! I can’t believe it took this long.” Hinata carefully wipes his eyes as his laughter peters out to a soft giggle. He looks at Kageyama seriously, then, adopting a wry smile and lowering his voice to a whisper. “And you have to admit, I look pretty sexy with black eyes.” 

Kageyama looks utterly blindsided by the assertion and his mouth flaps open, eeking out a small noise before he swallows and quickly looks away. Hinata can see the faintest blush spreading into his face. 

Hinata’s own eyes widen at the reaction and his stomach flutters. He wets his bottom lip and then bites it, watching a flustered Kageyama for a bit longer and squirming a little in his seat. Hinata has been noticing a lot of these quirks in Kageyama’s reactions lately – lots of blushed cheeks and side-glances and lingering stares. Finding more excuses to touch Hinata, too, it seemed.

Hinata decided very early on that he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at  _ all _ . 

So when Kageyama’s elbow smashed into his face earlier that morning during a light scrimmage and Kageyama scooped him up to rush him to a hospital, Hinata wiggled and flailed and carped just enough to keep up appearances. And maybe it was the mild concussion setting in, but while Kageyama carried him princess-style through the park in a panic, Hinata rested his head against Kageyama’s shoulder and made a note that they should really do this again sometime. 

“G-geeze, I was just kidding.” Hinata forces a frown into his warm face. But then Kageyama whips his head around, his eyes flashing.

“I  _ don’t _ think that, dumbass!” he hisses. “What kind of—who the hell would think something so awful? That’s stupid. I can’t believe you said that. How ridiculous. You look terrible.  _ Worse _ than terrible. The worst thing I've ever seen.”

“Oh, um, y-yeah, right.” Hinata feels his heart sink a little and he lowers his eyes. He was just trying to lighten the moon; he doesn’t  _ actually _ think he looks good with a black and blue face, but to hear Kageyama deny it so aggressively kind of hurts. It’s not like Hinata thinks of himself as some delicious morsel of a guy, but, damn, he thinks he’s cute at least. Maybe he’s been wrong about Kageyama.

And that thought hurts a lot more.

But then Kageyama clears his throat and Hinata blinks back up.

“Well,” Kageyama mumbles, “it’s not like  _ you _ look awful. Just your… face.” He takes a small sip of his milkshake and keeps staring at the window. His blush is so conspicuous now it burns all of Hinata’s feelings of dejection to ashes.

“I know that was an apology in your mind, so I guess I’ll take it,” Hinata says, biting back a grin and fidgeting with the handle of his spoon as that light feeling lifts in his chest.

Kageyama frowns over at him. “That wasn’t an apology. The ice cream is an apology! The hundreds of times I said  _ sorry _ is an apology!”

“Gosh, Kageyama. First you break my face, and then you say I’m ugly?” Hinata crinkles his brow. “That’s so mean.”

“I-I never said that!” Kageyama is so flustered now that it’s infecting Hinata, making him shift around in his seat. He stuffs his hands under his thighs and leans forward, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he fails miserably to suppress his grin. 

“ _The worst thing ever_ is what you said, I believe.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Kageyama hisses, leaning forward towards Hinata with his eyes narrowed in challenge. 

“So you don’t think my face is the worst?” Hinata narrows his eyes, too.

“No!”

“Ugly?”

“No!”

“Just bruised?”

“Yes!”

“Cute?”

“Yes!” Kageyama’s eyes widen in the space following his last word and he draws in a breath, jerking himself back against his seat. Hinata feels his own eyes light up and he licks the palpable joy off his lips, shivering with happiness.

“Yeah?” Hinata asks quietly

Kageyama covers his mouth and he folds his other arm across his chest and aims a scowl out the window. 

“So what,” he mumbles to his fingers.

“So what if I told you that I’d forgive you, for real and forever, if you did just one thing for me?”

Kageyama is blushed up to his ears now, but he glances over in interest, quirking a brow.

Hinata swallows nervously and his heart starts pounding the way it did before his very first volleyball match, but he’s too fired up to back down from this. He folds his hands together on the table and wrings his fingers and says, timidly,

“Kiss it and make it better?”

Kageyama’s expression doesn’t change. At all. And he doesn’t move.

“You want me to… kiss your nose?”

Hinata gives a few rapid nods of his head. Kageyama blinks at him. But then he says,

“Okay.”

Hinata can’t believe that worked. He doesn’t even get time to quietly celebrate or prepare because in the next second Kageyama is on his feet and hauling Hinata out of the booth by his arm.

“Wait, wait!” Hinata looks around frantically at the few other patrons in the ice cream parlor. “I-I didn’t mean here!”

“Where then?”

“U-um,” Hinata swallows. He didn’t think he’d get this far. But then Kageyama rolls his eyes and drags Hinata from his seat and all the way through the shop past several curious stares. 

There’s a soft, misty rain slicking the dark sidewalk as Hinata trips behind Kageyama’s long, purposeful strides.

“K-Kageyama, where are we going!? I’m getting wet!” Hinata whines to Kageyama’s back, his heart beating so hard and fast that it’s probably going to explode before they get to wherever the hell Kageyama is taking them. But Kageyama stops suddenly beneath the awning of a dark storefront and not-so-gently shoves Hinata to the wall by his shoulders, muttering a quick apology right after.

And then Hinata is staring up into blue eyes, glassy from the glare of the streetlight. He puts his palms to Kageyama’s chest – not as a defense, but because he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

“N-not too hard!” Hinata’s voice sounds high and pinched and his insides feel like they’re shaking around inside him. Wasn’t this  _ his _ brilliant idea?

“Obviously. And then you’ll forgive me, right?” Kageyama asks seriously.

Hinata doesn’t remind him that there’s not really anything to forgive in the first place and he nods once. They share in a few tense, silent breaths where they just stare at each other, but when Kageyama takes the smallest step closer and tilts his face down, Hinata’s eyes slam shut on their own and he sucks in a breath and holds it. Kageyama’s fingers flex gently into his shoulders and Hinata can feel him shaking. Or maybe it’s him. It’s just his  _ nose _ for christ sake! Why is Hinata acting like he’s preparing for his first real kiss? 

Hinata’s lungs start to burn and he can feel Kageyama’s face drawn up so close to his own that Hinata can tell that Kageyama is holding his breath too; he can feel Kageyama’s bangs sweep his forehead, tickling his skin. He flinches at the brush of fingers against his cheek, and then Kageyama’s warm lips tap the very tip of his nose, just barely, just once, before hovering there, just beyond contact. 

Hinata cracks his eyes just as Kageyama begins to withdraw, releasing the air from his lungs is a slow, shaky exhale. But then Kageyama pauses, stuck, confused. And Hinata is as well, until he realizes that his own hands are pressed to either side of Kageyama’s head. And then Hinata lets out his breath in a loud rush and yanks Kageyama back down to capture his lips with his own. There’s an explosion between them. 

Hinata realizes it’s his face.

“ _ Shit—o-ow!—” _ Hinata cries, jerking out of the kiss. Kageyama’s hands are at his shoulders again, his face full of concern and flickering with a shocked kind of happiness as he looks into Hinata’s watering eyes.

“What the hell did you do that for!?” Kageyama hisses.

“I-I just wanted to!” Hinata whimpers as his nose throbs so hard he sees stars dancing and swirling over Kageyama’s expression. Kageyama holds Hinata’s face in his hands, his thumbs tapping gently at his cheekbones, searching for signs of any new damage. 

“Well you didn’t have to smash into me like that!”

“It’s not like I planned it! Ow ow ow stop poking me!” Hinata sniffles, blinking through the blur and lifting his chin into Kageyama’s touch, anyway.

“Well you’re still an idiot,” Kageyama scolds softly while his lips waver at the hint of a dopey smile. And despite the fact that his face feels like it’s turning inside out, Hinata breathes a short laugh and bites his lip.

“A  _ cute _ idiot,” he giggles as tears roll down his cheeks.

“Mostly just an idiot,” Kageyama murmurs, wiping them away.

“Yeah, well,” Hinata draws Kageyama’s hands away from his face and holds them, giving his fingers a squeeze. “I think you’re a big idiot too.  _ Huge _ , in fact. Like the most gigantic of idiots.”

Kageyama scowls at first but then he gets it, and he dissolves into a full blush.

“Can we try that again when I’m better?” Hinata asks.

“When will that be?”

“They said three weeks but… maybe we should keep checking in every few days. They didn't even bandage it or anything, so it can't be that bad.”

Kageyama snorts. “Just don’t headbutt me again.”

“No promises." Hinata snickers. Then he sighs. “We should probably go. The rain doesn’t seem so bad now.”

Kageyama hums in agreement, turning towards the street.

They walk a little ways before Hinata slips his hand into Kageyama’s, smiling up at him.

“You know, Kageyama,” he whispers. “There are other places we could try, too, until my face is better.”

“You mean instead of under awnings in the middle of the street?”

“Mmm… not exactly.”

“What do… o-oh. Oh.” Kageyama’s gait falters beside Hinata and his fingers twitch in Hinata’s grip.

Hinata feigns a gasp. “Are you thinking pervy things!?”

“Of course not!” Kageyama snaps. “S-shut up.”

Hinata beams down at the sidewalk and squeezes Kageyama’s hand again. 

“This isn’t going to make things weird for college, is it?”

“Why would it?”

“With us dorming together, I mean.”

When Kageyama doesn’t answer right away, Hinata looks up at him. He’s staring straight ahead, blue eyes wide and fixed on their future. He swallows hard.

Hinata giggles and bumps against Kageyama as they walk.

“Good answer,” he says. 

..

“I can’t believe—you told them that story— _s-shit—_ ” Kageyama groans as Hinata lowers himself onto him, inch by slick throbbing inch. One hand wraps Hinata’s hip to steady him and the other struggles to shove his own jeans down farther, exposing more skin to the heat of Hinata’s lower body. He’s still fully-clothed and Hinata is wearing his shirt, as is the custom when they return to their university apartment after a night out. Hinata gets impatient when he drinks. 

“Why— _ hah— _ n-not—you—y— _ ngh!—” _

Kageyama clicks his tongue. “Wait till it’s all in—t-then talk—”

Hinata rolls his eyes down in a quick, half-lidded and slack-lipped glare before his face tips back to the ceiling as he slowly fills himself with Kageyama. They’d spent the evening at some athletics mixer hosted by the captains of the volleyball and baseball teams, and, like always, Hinata became the center of attention as he regaled the group with tales from high school and their three and a half years at college, animatedly walking them through what would normally be some boring-ass personal stories, but with Hinata’s sound effects and gestures and facial expressions it was very entertaining to watch. Kageyama isn’t above admitting it. He loves Hinata, and he loves watching him tell stories. 

Just don’t tell Hinata that last part.

Hinata finally bottoms out on Kageyama’s cock and takes several deep, shaky breaths.

“W-why not?” Hinata’s voice hitches as he continues to adjust. “It a cute—story. I liked our first k-kiss.”

“You make me sound like some blushing virgin.” Kageyama wraps his hand around Hinata’s flushed cock and gives him a few slow pumps.

“ _ Mmnn _ god yes.” Hinata’s eyes drift closed and he leans his hands back on Kageyama’s thighs as he works him. “W-well—you  _ were— _ ”  __ __

“Yeah but—shit—” Kageyama swears when Hinata clenches around him. “That story had—nothing to do with anything.”

“How didn't it!? It was  _ never have—I-I ever _ k-kissed— _ hah— _ yeah—keep doing that—’s good—” Hinata's hips start to roll when Kageyama twirls his thumb around his slit. 

Kageyama breathes a low laugh, watching Hinata’s face as he gets lost to the pleasure. 

"Sorry, what was that?” he teases.

Hinata looks down his nose at Kageyama with lidded eyes. “ _ Never have I ever— _ kissed a guy. So—was—relevant—b-because of the game, jackass.  _ AH!”  _ Hinata yelps when Kageyama bounces his hips up in a quick rebuking thrust. Hinata repositions his hands on Kageyama’s abdomen and smirks. “You holding back or something? Damn, I can’t believe—we’re the only gay guys—t-there—”

Kageyama moans through a short laugh with Hinata now slowly working himself up and down on his dick. 

“Right,” he breathes. “I _can’t_ believe it— I saw the way that—p-pitcher was looking at you—and the— _ shit—s _ hortstop—and whoever that—other guy was—”

“That professor?” 

“Sure.”

“I think he was looking—at you.” 

“Whatever.” Kageyama fits both hands to Hinata’s hips, his fingers dimpling into the firm muscles of his ass. 

“So what. It’s a nice—story—nice memory.”

Kageyama has to agree. He wondered, sometimes, how long it would have taken them to get together if he hadn’t broken Hinata’s nose those four years ago. 

Hinata bunches his fists into Kageyama’s shirt, then, pulling him up into a hard, deep kiss.

Yeah, probably not long.

Hinata licks into his mouth and their jaws drop, both moaning as a warmth spreads through Kageyama’s chest. 

“Love you,” Hinata murmurs to Kageyama’s lips when they part to breathe. Kageyama pulls back, just an inch, to look at Hinata’s face. He’s so grateful that Hinata still smiles at him the same way he used to. Even with Kageyama’s dick buried in his ass.

“I love you,” Kageyama whispers back. “Are you going to ride me or what?”

A small growl trembles in Hinata throat and his eyes flash before going narrow and dark. He shoves Kageyama back down.

“Fuck.” Kageyama hisses in a breath as Hinata’s powerful thighs immediately start to drive Kageyama’s cock in and out of him, his thick head almost squeezing out past Hinata’s tight entrance but it never does with Hinata clenching down around him, his well-trained muscles having perfected the art of driving Kageyama utterly fucking insane. And Hinata knows it – even his parted, gasping lips manage to curl into a devious smile as he impales himself, massaging the full length of Kageyama’s cock with every practiced roll of his hips. But the teasing quirk to his lips soon melts from the pleasure, his tongue licking over his soft mouth and brows slanting as he fucks Kageyama deeper into him, rocking forward and back with an ever-increasing irregular rhythm as he starts to lose his control to ecstasy. 

“Tobio—” he gasps as his eyes go glassy and his legs begin to shake, his hands twisting into Kageyama’s shirt. “Fu—fuck me—”

Kageyama flips them in one smooth motion, slamming Hinata onto his back and pounding into him to give them both exactly what they want. Hinata opens even more for him, widening his thighs and sobbing his short broken moans every time Kageyama slams into him fast and deep.

“Harder—” Hiata chokes, his voice shredded and pitching high, “—harder oh fuck oh fuck oh oh oh—” Hinata comes with a string of babbling moans and an arch to his back that clenches him around Kageyama with a pulsing force as he spills between them.

Kageyama isn’t far behind, his cock being milked by Hinata’s hungry body like its sole purpose is to wring Kageyama dry, and he presses kisses to Hinata’s hair and temple and forehead and finally his mewling lips as Kageyama fucks him through his orgasm. The kiss shatter the tension inside him and Kageyama locks his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Hinata and filling him with everything he has.

They enjoy an intimate moment of stillness as their breathing slowly evens out, and Hinata brushes their lips together, humming a sated noise. Kageyama pecks a kiss to Hinata's cheek and then slides out of him and rolls onto his back.

“I have a presentation tomorrow,” Kageyama grumbles.

“I have a paper to write,” Hinata replies.

Kageyama tilts his head to the side to look at his boyfriend, admiring his profile. He raises a hand to softly trace the shape of Hinata's nose with a finger. It healed just fine, back then. Still as adorable as ever. Hinata lifts his face to the feeling, sighing happily.

But even if it were all fucked up looking, Kageyama would still think he’s cute.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

Hinata lolls his head to the side and meets Kageyama’s eyes.

“Remember that night, after you kissed me I called you an idiot?”

Hinata exhales a laugh. “Yeah.”

“And you said you were a cute idiot?”

“Mhmm.”

“And you called me the biggest idiot ever after that.”

“Yeah…” Hinata’s brow furrows. “Why?”

“Were you calling me cute?”

Hinata blinks several times then picks his head up to level a look at Kageyama. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. What?” Kageyama frowns.

“You… you’re asking me that…  _ four years later?” _

Kageyama opens his mouth to snap back but a pillow hits him square in the face.

“Hey!” He tosses the pillow off and goes to snatch for Hinata but he’s already dancing away, squawking as cum drips down the back of his leg.

Kageyama’s chest wells with affection as he watches Hinata carefully and bow-leggedly totter across the room to his desk for some tissues.

“Want some help?” Kageyama asks, covering a grin with his hand.

Hinata just narrows his eyes at him as he menacingly plucks out the tissues one-by-one. Kageyama gets up to help him anyway. 

“I thought it had been obvious,” Hinata mutters as Kageyama crouches to gently wipe the skin off at the back of his leg. 

“Nope,” Kageyama hums. “Vague. Dumb.”

“You looked pretty happy about it though.”

“I was just happy you kissed me,” Kageyama mumbles, aiming a look up at Hinata and then softly kissing his thigh. “Shower?”

Hinata hums a yes and then drops down to Kageyama’s level, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him on the tip of the nose. 

“Yes, I meant you were cute,” Hinata clarifies. “And you are definitely, one-million percent, the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life.” Hinata softly taps the side of Kageyama’s face with his palm. “Ask me what that means in another four years.”

Kageyama smiles. “I will.”

And he smacks the fuck out of Hinata’s ass on the way to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Kageyama is my kink.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tums & Twits: @majesticartax


End file.
